


Babies & Spoons

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cravings, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ice Cream, Kid Harley Keener, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Tony Stark, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Pregnant Tony is a cranky Tony, Steve finds it adorable.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560796
Comments: 6
Kudos: 335
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Babies & Spoons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lola29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola29/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Lola29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola29/pseuds/Lola29) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> Merry Christmas is February dear Lola! Hope you'll enjoy this!
> 
> Once again betad by the incomparable Betheflame ❤❤

"Can you stop that?" 

Steve startled a bit, Tony's huffing making him smile more than anything. "Stop what?" 

"Kicking the sheets? Kicking me? Moving him? He's going to wake up and you're going to be sorry, Rogers."

He was trying to sound threatening, he really was, Steve could tell, but all Steve could hear was just how tired and frustrated Tony was, and God knew he was allowed that. 

"I'm not doing it on purpose you know." Steve made sure his voice was soft, not overly indicative of his amusement or fondness, but it didn't matter much.

"Oh yeah?" Tony tried to hoist himself up, and failed, so he only turned his head so he could look at Steve behind him, "Then how  _ are _ you doing it? 'Cause it's giving me seasickness the way you rock the bed." 

Steve held Tony's gaze in the dark orange light of their night lamp before he reached for his husband's shoulder, careful not to disturb the little boy currently sprawled between them, sleeping like a log, "Hormones talking again?"

"Probably. Doesn't make it less annoying though." Tony said, and he sounded and looked so pouty Steve allowed himself to chuckle gently. 

He thumbed at the seam of Tony's shirt, right over his bicep, then straightened up, swiftly. He knew he had Tony's attention when the man cocked his head to the side as best as he could. 

Steve bit his lip, "Cookie Dough or Brownie Fudge."

Tony's jaw dropped dramatically, the hand that wasn't trapped under his pillow coming up to hide his mouth in an expression of mock horror. "I'm hurt, Steven."

Steve laughed, as quietly as he could make it as he nodded. "Raving Hazelnuts it is then."

"The ‘Stark’ is the most important part in that name!" Tony cried. 

"Shh, you'll wake Harls," 

"Well, you've woken up the spider-limbed child inside me so it would serve you right." Tony finally managed to roll over onto his back and crossed his arms. 

Try as he might, Steve couldn't take the awe out of his eyes - Tony, eight months pregnant, was something else. "Gonna get the container, you'll be okay?"

"I'll survive," Tony quipped.

"Big or little spoon?" Steve asked as he pushed back the covers, making sure Harley wasn't too jostled in the process. 

"I'm always the little spoon, Cap, that's not changing because I look like a whale."

"You don't--" Steve stifled a laugh, they'd had this discussion too many times for him to sound anything but definitive. "You look magnificent."

"Now your hormones are the ones doing the talking." 

Steve got up, grinning at Tony's intact sense of sarcasm. "Ok, I'm going." 

"Come back before I fall asleep?" Steve heard him say just as he passed the door so he turned back, and leaned against the doorframe.

"It's only the kitchen, Tony."

"That sounds so far it might as well be a foreign country right now." 

Steve laughed again. He rubbed his face, "Be good." 

"You talking to the kids, born and not, right?"

"Of course." Steve piped, winking, then finally made his way down the hallway. 

"You know winking isn't that cute on you." Tony called out, his voice just loud enough to travel down to Steve. 

"Can't hear you anymore!" Steve answered right back, hoping neither of them were making enough noise to wake up their toddler. Harley had been fussy all afternoon - getting closer and closer to meeting his baby brother did that to him - but the boy had always been a heavy sleeper. Thank fuck. 

* * *

"Here we go, love.  _ Stark _ Ra--" Steve walked back into the bedroom, a brand new container of Tony's ice cream of choice in one hand and spoons in the other. He smiled softly. "Of course. All the way across the world, indeed. Damn." 

Tony was sleeping, his head tilted down and his mouth open just slightly, his arms wound Harley's slim back, the boy had moved to lay against Tony's side with one of his arms thrown across his Dad's chest. Adorable was what they were, Tony would scoff if he said that to his face. Lucky Steve could still think it all he wanted. 

He sat at the foot of the bed, watching his husband and sons, peaceful in sleep and popped the container open. Steve ate spoonful after spoonful, happy. He took the ice cream back and got in bed, as quietly and carefully as he could this time and laid on his side, taking in the sight of the two, nearly three people he loved most in the whole wide world and smiled. "Good night, sweethearts." 


End file.
